


To Love the Light

by flyinginstinct



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kiran is also an anxious mess, Kiran is an artist, Sleepy Kisses, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Supports, Supports C-S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinginstinct/pseuds/flyinginstinct
Summary: Libra Supports C-SKiran made a fast friend out of Libra. He's calm, kind, and a great listener. But what happens when she spends more time with him?
Relationships: Riviera | Libra & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Riviera | Libra/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 5





	1. Support Rank C

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Libra, and he doesn't get enough acknowledgement as it is. Soooo... here's a fic dedicated to one my favorite fictional husbands.

Kiran loved beautiful things. 

Ever since she was a child, she always tried to capture what caught her fancy. Whether it was people, animals, or nature, she’d use crayons and pencils to smear her paper with shapes and colors. Those moments of artistic inspiration were laughable, but it didn’t stop her from trying to recreate what had her enraptured.

Years had gone by in a blur, and now she was a young adult in college. Even then, her interests had not changed. She was drawn to the arts, and she would go far to mimic its grandeur.

She was one of those poor, starving artists. She slaved away at a part-time job she hated so she could afford art classes that buried her in mountains of work. Her scholarship had since run out, so her exhaustion and dark circles under her eyes were a testament to her dedication. However, when her parents begged her to come home, she relented.

Only to regret it later.

Kiran knew they loved her, and wanted what was best for her and her future, but a life where she couldn’t dedicate her love for drawing the extensive range of human emotion or the wild and untamed aspects of the world... it was no life at all. Her family did everything in their power to smother that love, trying to get her into a school where she’d have a “respectable” career.

She wished her life was different, but if this was the road she needed to take to become a better artist, then she would just have to grin and bear it. 

Yet wishes do come true. Though not in the way she’d expected. Now, things had drastically changed, and she always wondered: was it for the better?

She wasn’t sure yet.

Kiran wearily looked up from the book of tactics she was trying to read and saw the candle in its holder was about to snuff out. She pulled down the hood of her white and gold robe to rub at her eyes.

The castle library was quiet since the evening shifted into the darkest part of the night, and she closed her book with a soft clap. She stood from her cushioned chair with a groan and stretched, feeling her back pop in relief. 

Ever since arriving in Askr, her life turned upside down. Instead of spending her time studying, or curled in front of her computer and using her tablet to draw digital entities, she was researching battle maps and devising plans to lead assaults against her enemies.

No longer was she a nobody in a sea of people; she was now the Summoner and tactician for the Order of Heroes.

And right now, she was exhausted. If she stayed up any later, she’d be burned out for the next day.

Kiran held back a yawn and started sifting through the papers where she took notes on her findings. There were a couple of stray doodles at the corners, but her notes were as crisp and clean as she could make them. Learning to use an inkwell and quill was a challenge, but it was a skill she mastered quickly.

As she picked up one of the piles of books she had taken out, ready to return them to their proper place on the shelves, she heard a gentle knocking on the other end of the rectangular table. The sound was soft enough not to startle her, but it drew her attention up to see a familiar face.

“Libra? What are you doing here?”

The weak candlelight didn’t do the calm man justice. His androgynous features confused many, even Kiran when they first met (though she would rather die than admit it). His long blond hair had two sections braided back, and his war monk clothes were as white and immaculate as always. His smile always got her, though. It was always so pleasant, making him that much more approachable.

“I was on patrol when I saw a light here. I’m surprised you’re still awake at this hour,” Libra told her. 

“It’s your first time patrolling the castle, right? A lot of the other heroes already know, but I’m a night owl,” She admitted. “I think better when it’s dark out, so that’s when I do my studying.” And she could also find solace in being alone in the dark... but he didn’t need to know that.

“You’re always so hard at work. Are you getting enough rest?”

“It’s not something I’m unfamiliar with. I’ll just have to drink coffee, or strong tea, to push through. It’s what I’ve always done back home.”

Libra nodded his understanding but didn’t comment. Instead, he approached her end of the table and picked up the other stack of books. He helped her by putting the books back into their rightful slots, allowing her to head to bed sooner, but it made her wonder...

“I don’t want you to get into trouble for helping me out,” Kiran commented as she picked up the candleholder. The flame was barely clinging to life at this point.

“I’ll face the consequences as they come,” Libra replied easily. “I’d prefer you sleeping in your bed rather than staying up too late.”

"That’s a nice sentiment."

“It’s the truth,” Libra said.

They finished putting away the books and left the library, entering the torch-lit hallways. The royal blue rug and tapestries were now in shades of indigo because of the firelight distorting the shadows, and they could hear their muffled footsteps in the silence. 

“Are you feeling well?” Libra suddenly asked. When she turned to him, he elaborated. “I, along with the other heroes, are concerned over your health. You don’t seem to act like yourself lately.”

“Really? But I feel fine,” Kiran lied. Libra’s expression didn’t change, but she still caught the fraction of movement that made his brows tug downward. Did he see through her words? “What makes you say I’m acting differently?”

“Well, for one, you are getting harder to find during the day. The other heroes have said you regularly patrol the halls and check in on them. As of late, you haven’t been doing that.”

Oh, they noticed? She had been avoiding them on purpose, but she hoped they wouldn’t care enough to mind. Looking at them reminded her of her responsibilities, and she would retreat alone, hoping to calm her panicked breathing and racing heart lest they see her crumble. Her anxieties swirled in her mind like encompassing whirlpools, threatening to drown her in her own inadequacies and fears.

Kiran knew she wasn’t good enough. Every day, she was on the verge of a mental breakdown, but the fights kept coming, so she had to save face and be there for the heroes. For their morale. But this last week, it had been worse. She needed to hide.

When she didn’t respond, Libra continued speaking.

“Another factor is you’re consistently having late nights. Even if you’re a night owl, it’s detrimental to your overall health to push yourself to such extremes.”

Kiran felt a twinge of annoyance, but she pushed it down and nodded. “If it’s that noticeable, I promise to make a few changes. I know I overdid it tonight.”

“Just tonight?”

“Well, I guess for the last week,” Kiran whispered.

A moment of quiet passed between them. 

“Would you like to talk about what’s on your mind?” Libra asked.

Kiran thought about the offer. “I guess... I’ll mention what’s bothering me lately.”

She was reluctant to do so, but there was something special about Libra. Though she only summoned him two days prior, he felt like an old friend. He was always so patient and willing to listen. She knew he wouldn’t judge her.

“I miss my old life,” she said, startling herself with her honesty. She didn’t miss how her voice wavered, though. “It wasn’t easy, but it’s so much easier being a student compared to a tactician. Here, I have to weigh life and death decisions every day. Back home? Not so much.”

Libra said nothing, allowing her to continue speaking if she wanted to.

“It makes me wonder if I’m qualified to serve. I have zero fighting experience, and it’s a miracle I survived as long as I have. I honestly wonder if I should just go home and let Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna find someone else who knows what they’re doing. The way things are going, I’m just a burden.”

He shook his head. “You’re not a burden.” He then caught her gaze. “But if you feel that way, what’s stopping you from going home?”

It was a valid question. Why was she putting herself through hell every day?

“Because I want to make a difference,” she said, her voice cracking. “Back home I’m just a nobody, but here, I have a special power I can use for the better. I want to be worthy of that power.”

“The gift to summon Heroes from countless realms is a power like that of the gods. From what I’ve seen, you use that power to both guide and protect us. That alone proves you are worthy.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Kiran mumbled.

She looked down the hallway, seeing that they were nearing the west wing of the castle where her room was located. She tried to pick up her broken pieces by leveling her breathing and forcing back the tears that gathered at her lashes.

“Thank you for escorting me. I can handle getting there on my own now.”

Libra nodded, but she could see the concern on his face. “I’ll continue with my shift then, but if you need to talk, I’ll always make time for you.”

“I appreciate that.” Kiran tugged on her hood, effectively hiding her face. “Thanks for listening to me. I hope you have a good night, Libra.”

“You as well, Kiran.”

She felt his eyes on her as she opened the door to her room and slipped inside. When the door closed behind her and effectively cut off his gaze, the darkness of the room pressed against her and the dying candlelight in her hands. 

At that moment, she started to cry.


	2. Support Rank B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran discovers that Libra is a talented artist. How come she didn't learn this sooner?

It was late morning by the time Kiran left the war room. She had gotten out of a short meeting and felt stressed after the strategy talks and updates on their campaign against Hel.

After Gustav’s death, there was a total stalemate. The undead fighters were relentless, but the king’s knights had kept them contained in one area outside of Hel’s gate. All Kiran had to do was select several heroes to pick them off until Anna and the royal siblings came up with an idea on how to proceed.

Until then, Kiran lived with the tension.

 _I feel like I’m going crazy,_ Kiran thought, tightening her fists in her robe’s pockets as she passed the great hall. _I need to go outside._

She made a turn and went down the hallway leading to the royal gardens. She kept a brisk pace, nodding in acknowledgement when a few heroes greeted her in passing. When she passed the doors leading outside, she took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

The fresh air was invigorating, but it did nothing to soothe her spirit. 

She moved ahead and took the stone pathway that ran alongside the vibrant flowerbeds, trying to calm her growing agitation. Her mind was swirling with ideas, all of which made her stomach clench. If she didn’t find a semblance of peace soon, she would be physically ill. 

Just as Kiran was contemplating on entering the maze for some time alone, she passed by the garden’s elaborate fountain only to find a wide canvas resting on an easel. There was someone behind it, and she took a few steps backward to see who it was.

“Oh, Libra. What are you up to?”

Libra smiled pleasantly at her. “Hello, Kiran. I’m doing a quick painting.”

“Really? I didn’t know you were an artist.”

“I’m hardly an artist. It’s just a simple hobby of mine.”

“Can I see?”

She saw Libra shift slightly. “It’s still a work in progress, but you are welcome to see it.”

Curious, Kiran changed directions and went up to Libra and his painting. When she stood next to him, she felt his eyes resting on her face, gauging her reaction to his artwork. 

She unconsciously let out a gasp when she took in the sight. “Libra, this is amazing!”

If she didn’t know any better, she would say his painting was a photograph that captured the splendor of the royal gardens. She could tell each brushstroke spoke of his patience, since the many flowers he painted were alive with stunning accuracy. 

The fountain that sat before them was also in the painting, and she marveled at the recreation of rainbows caught in the running water. The details of the carvings lining the fountain’s base were exact, and the shadows and lighting were perfect. 

“How come you never told me you were so talented? I can't even get my art to look this good.”

“You also paint?” 

“Well, yes, but no. I used to work with traditional mediums, but I’ve gotten into digital art in the last ten years,” Kiran’s eyes widened. “Wait, don’t distract me! Can’t you take a compliment or two?”

“It’s hardly worth complimenting.”

Kiran lowered her hood so he could see her dead-pan expression. “Libra, I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

“A response isn’t necessary,” Libra said. He had the gall to look amused.

“Libra!” Kiran cried. She wanted to stomp her foot to emphasize her point, but she knew doing so would get her nowhere. Instead, she firmly crossed her arms. “I know how the artist’s curse works! You know, where you believe your work is garbage? But I’m here to tell you this painting is among one of the best things I’ve seen since I’ve arrived in Askr.”

“You flatter me,” Libra responded, now having the sense to avoid her gaze.

“No, I’m being honest. If I were to pick up a brush again, my work would look nothing like this. You have an incredible gift.”

Libra hesitated. “Thank you,” he said, making Kiran smile. “But you yourself are talented. Tactics and strategy seem to come second nature to you.”

At his words, Kiran frowned. “Second nature, huh? Believe me when I say it didn’t start out that way.”

“I apologize. I don’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset, I’m just,” she helplessly waved her hands in the air, “overwhelmed. With everything.”

“I see. Is there anything I can do to ease your burdens?”

“No. I...” She reconsidered his offer. “Well, actually, do you know where I can get my own canvas and paints? I’ve done nothing artistic since I’ve been here, and I think it’s about to kill me.”

Libra had a look of sympathy in his eyes, but he smiled regardless. “Of course.”

After discussing the whereabouts of art supplies, Kiran left Libra to work his magic on the unfinished painting. She could breathe a little easier now the prospect of creating something for herself was becoming a reality. 

She’d have to thank him later. Without the chance encounter, she was likely to end the morning in a fit of tears. Now, she had a semblance of hope stirring in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk, though. Art is so hard, and I'm still trying to figure out how to color digitally. At least Kiran knows what she's doing.


	3. Support Rank A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libra knows a nature walk would help Kiran cope with her latest troubles.

_“Lukas!” Kiran screamed._

_Hel’s scythe came down, and it tore through Lukas’ armor as if it were wet paper. A spray of blood and a choked gasp escaped the red-head, and white noise buzzed in Kiran’s ears as she wailed._

_Lucius reacted quickly. He raised his staff, and a red glow emitted from the gems embedded at the crystal base. A fierce magic, raging and lightning-fast, struck Hel twice, and she fell to the earth like a bird struck mid-flight._

_A resounding thud came with the clattering of bones from her throne, and as skulls rolled away from Hel’s body, Kiran ran towards Lukas’ prone form._

_“Nononono—” She sputtered, ignoring the sting of her knees meeting the cold ground. She took Lukas’ hand in her own. “Lucius, we have to save him!”_

“Kiran?”

She blinked up at Libra with wet eyes. “Yeah?” Her voice cracked, and she cursed herself for it.

“You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to,” Libra said in a soft voice, speaking to her as if she were an injured animal.

They were spending the morning together, sitting in the meadows away from the castle. Libra had invited her out a few days after defeating Hel, knowing the experience of nearly losing a hero shook her.

Lukas sustained severe wounds. It was a miscalculation on her part, and Hel took advantage of the fact Kiran ordered Lukas to take cover. He was cornered, stuck at the base of a dying tree, and the queen of the underworld raised her scythe to deal the finishing blow.

If it weren’t for Lucius and his quick thinking, Hel would’ve killed them all. And, thanks to Lucius, Lukas was alive. Lukas was unconscious for several days, leaving Kiran a mess of nerves and despair, but having awoken yesterday, Kiran almost collapsed from the overwhelming sense of relief (though others argued it was from sleep deprivation).

“I do want to be here, Libra,” Kiran said, shaking off the memories of crying in her pillow. Instead, she stared at the blank sketchbook sitting in her lap. “I really need this.”

Libra let out a knowing hum. “If that’s the case, why don’t we walk around some more? The view by the stream is extraordinary. I’m sure you’ll find inspiration there.”

Kiran smiled weakly and got to her feet. The grass was a vibrant green with pleasant breezes tugging at her robe. It was nothing like the shriveled trees and eerie purple mist that filtered the air of Hel. The darkness there was oppressive, and the hordes of undead soldiers really frightened her— 

“Are you still thinking about that place?”

Kiran flinched. Libra had caught her with her mind wandering. Again.

“I’m sorry. I know this is supposed to be a grounding experience, but I can’t help it.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Libra said. “It’s normal to feel such agitation after a traumatic event. Don’t treat yourself harshly because of it.” 

“Is that an order?” Kiran questioned, half-serious.

Libra shook his head. “Merely a suggestion. I want to see you happy and well. That’s why we are here, since you do much better out-of-doors.”

“It’s kinda’ funny,” Kiran said, admiring the clusters of petite wildflowers as they walked. “Back home, I didn’t go out a lot. But then again, there’s hardly any nature where I’m from. Maybe a park or two, but nothing like this.”

They reached the stream, and the many willows that stretched high above their heads took her breath away. The gray-brown bark and thick trunks spoke of the trees’ age, and when she stood on her tippy toes to pluck a pale leaf from a lower-hanging branch, she admired the silky soft fibers that lined the underside of it.

Libra was quiet all the while, merely observing her as she took in the majesty of their surroundings.

“This place is beautiful,” Kiran said, eying the colorful rocks at the bottom of the stream. The temptation to jump in was hard to resist. 

“I thought of you when I first saw it,” Libra said.

“Really?”

“Yes. I wanted to bring you since there’s a serenity to this place.” Libra smiled at her. “Askr has a beautiful, even holy, quality about it. More than once I thought it appropriate to capture it on canvas, and since I know more about you, I believe you would feel the same.”

Kiran nodded. “You’re right. Thanks for thinking about me.”

“Shall we get started?”

Kiran and Libra sat next to each other as they sketched the landscape in front of them. At first, Kiran struggled. She was used to the digital brushes that made painting so much easier, with textures that mimicked leaves and tree bark, but after a while, her brain made the switch.

This was something she was good at. As she finished one page, she flipped to the next, focusing her attention on different aspects of the scenery before them. She was in “the zone,” and only when the temperature shifted she realized it was late in the afternoon.

“We have to get back,” Kiran murmured.

She looked over at Libra and found he had closed his sketchbook and set it aside. He was watching her, and when their eyes met, he smiled.

“We can always come back,” he reminded her.

“I guess so…”

“We’ll make it a point to take a nature walk every so often. Would you like that?”

“Yeah.” Kiran flipped through her finished sketches before closing her sketchbook. With a heavy sigh, she was about to get up, only to see the stream glinting brightly at her.

“You know what I’ve wanted to do since coming here?” Kiran asked the priest next to her. She quickly undid the laces of her boots. “I want to find a pretty rock to take home with me.”

Libra gave her an amused look. “Is that so?”

“It might be silly, but it’s something to remember our outing by.” She pulled off her boots and socks before getting up. Then she rolled up her pants. “I’m sentimental like that.”

“That’s one of the things I like about you,” Libra commented, making her look at him.

“You’re too kind.” Kiran said.

“So are you.”

Kiran laughed at that. She didn’t believe it, but she’d let him think whatever he wanted. “Okay, I promise I won’t take long.”

She pulled off her robe and gloves before tossing them next to her boots, leaving her in a sleeveless dark blue shirt, and white pants rolled up to her knees.

“Here we go,” Kiran whispered as she reached the edge of the stream. It was a little muddy, but she let herself down the bank and shivered when her feet submerged in the cold water.

The water was deceptively clear, and it reached up to her shins. Balancing on the stream bed, she scanned the rocks that were an array of different shades and sizes.

“This one will do,” Kiran said, bending down and picking a bright green rock. She turned it around in her hand, admiring the wet sheen it had. It was the exact color of Libra’s eyes. “Oh! What’s this?”

She made a splash as she hopped ahead, startled to see something amazing a few steps ahead. When she picked up a white rock, she found it had a hole through it, which pleased her.

Content with her findings, she climbed out of the stream and presented the holey rock to Libra.

“Here, this one’s for you.”

Libra took it from her outstretched hand and examined it curiously. “The hole seems to have been formed naturally.”

“Back in my world, they’re called hag stones. They’re often used as protection amulets, and can ward off curses, sickness, and nightmares.”

“Really? Wouldn't you benefit from it more?”

“I want you to have it. You’ve been a great friend to me, and you’re the one going into battle. I think you’ll need all the good fortune you can get.”

“Thank you. I’ll keep it with me, always.”

His words warmed her heart. “I’m the one who should thank you! You always know the right thing to say, and you’ve saved me from myself so many times. I wish I could give you something better.”

There was a meaningful pause between them. Libra appeared to be ruminating on his next words.

“Your smile is the best gift you could give me.”

She froze. It took her a second too long to find her voice again. “Well, if you think so…”

“I don’t lie. Your wellbeing has become one of my priorities. A smile from you means you are happy and safe.” Libra tilted his head. “Oh, your face is turning red.”

“It’s because I’m embarrassed,” Kiran muttered, cupping her hot cheeks in her hands. She averted her gaze. “Let’s get going, okay?”

Libra chuckled. “Very well. Don’t forget your things.”

Kiran mumbled incomprehensible words under her breath as she put on her socks and boots. By the time she slipped on her robe and stretched her fingers into her gloves, she was hyper aware of Libra’s eyes on her.

Her face was burning still, and she had an inkling as to why.

Libra had a charming personality, and it won her over since day one. She first saw him as a friend, but lately her feelings ran deeper than she wanted.

She would keep these thoughts to herself, though. She would have to wait for the right moment to say something about it. Until then, they talked and laughed together as they walked back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a true story. Hel killed my Lukas in-game, but I had Lucius take her out since he's so strong. I need to merge him with another Lucius that has an Atk boon so he'll be even more lethal in the future.


	4. Support Rank S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to send the heroes home. Will Kiran be brave enough to tell Libra how she feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 5 for FEH had been announced, but I'm really not feeling it. I honestly don't consider book 4 to be real, and it reflects in this fic.

It was early morning, and Kiran was making her rounds through the great hall and greeting the heroes as they loitered there. Many were polite and asked about her artistic endeavors, and she would elaborate on her current projects.

Though, that was not her sole purpose for being there now.

Since defeating Hel, no other trouble had stirred in Askr, so it was only logical to send the heroes home. Unfortunately, summoning and returning heroes took a lot of energy, so she had to rest in between sessions.

The heroes were understanding, allowing her to send them home in groups every other day. When they were ready to go, they thanked her for guiding them in battle and wished her well, disappearing in a pillar of light back into their realm.

It was bittersweet. She’d miss them, but it would be selfish of her to keep them here. She kidnapped them, really. Though her intentions were good, and her moral compass correct, she knew these heroes missed their worlds and had to return to their lives before this war. 

As she chatted with Joshua, who casually insisted she come back with him, she noticed a figure hiding in the shadows. After promising him she’d think about it (though she already knew her answer was no), she left the swordsman only to find Libra behind one of the pillars that decorated the hall. He was sitting on a stone bench with a canvas and easel in front of him.

It was unusual to find the priest there, since he was painting in less than optimal lighting conditions. As she drew closer, he guiltily ducked his head.

“Oh, dear. It seems that you have discovered me.” 

Kiran stuffed her hands into her pockets, shrugging. “I didn’t notice you here at first. Why are you painting in the dark?”

“I was attempting to paint a portrait of you just now.” Heat flooded her face at that. Libra, noticing her reaction, told her more. “I don't do this all that often, but observing you moved me.”

“Really?” She squeaked.

Libra nodded. “You're a captivating person—how you move, how you summon, and even your demeanor when we talk. Before I knew it, I had a brush in hand.”

“But why? And why today of all days?” Kiran shuffled her feet. “Don’t you want to go home soon?”

He smiled at that. “I apologize for confusing you. It’s just… I feel the need to have a portrait of you, to remember you by once I’m back home.”

“O-Oh.” Kiran’s heart beat hard in her chest. “You could’ve asked, you know. You don’t have to do this in secret.”

“You’ve been busy, and I would’ve hated to intrude…”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re a close friend, and I’m flattered you want to paint me.” Kiran looked away, taking notice of the tapestries hanging off the walls. Were they always so blue?

“Perhaps… the fact that you summoned me draws me to you... But I'd like to believe that my affection for you is my own.”

She snapped her head back to face Libra once more. He was watching her tenderly, and she was utterly speechless in response. Was she hearing things right?

“That said, do you mind if I continue to paint? I'd love to have you all to myself, even for only a short time.” 

“Wait,” Kiran’s pulse raced as she recalled Libra’s earlier words. “Affection? For me?”

Kiran winced. Maybe she was making a big deal out of nothing and was only embarrassing herself. He could mean platonic affection instead of what she secretly wanted.

Fortunately, Libra didn’t laugh at her inquiries. Not that he was the sort to do so, but her nerves were fraying at the prospect of mutual attraction. 

“I always mean what I say,” Libra said calmly, though he now had a prominent blush on his cheeks. “I care for you deeply.”

This was not how she expected this conversation to go. Even then, she was glad for it. Now was the perfect opportunity to tell him how she felt. Libra was forward today, so she should be transparent too, right? Though that was easier said than done.

Why did her anxiety have to rear its ugly head now?

Kiran looked away from him, her attention drawn to the canvas that separated them.

Since they were tucked close to the back walls of the great hall, the sun barely reached them, effectively hiding them from potential passer-bys. Still, from this angle she could see the beginnings of the portrait, and so far he mapped the planes of her face and blocked in her hair. 

Gathering her courage, she looked back at Libra, who was expecting her reply.

“I care about you too. More than I should, really.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” she took a shuddering breath. “I’ve had feelings for you, but I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to ruin what we have.”

“Were you not going to say anything then? I would be sent back home soon, none the wiser.”

“Well, the portrait changes everything, doesn't it?” She wrung her hands. “If I didn’t see you, and you finished the painting, would you have said something?”

“... No.” Libra looked up at her and smiled, though for once it didn’t reach his eyes. “I would’ve left quietly. And I would’ve spent the rest of my days thinking of what ifs, entirely ignorant of your feelings. I would’ve lived the rest of my life in regret.”

“Libra…”

“But now I know. You care for me as much as I care for you, and it makes me rethink my decision of leaving this place. If you’ll have me, I want to stay with you whether you return home, or stay in Askr.”

Kiran’s mouth fell open. “B-But what about your duties as a priest of Naga? And as a soldier in Chrom’s army?”

Libra exhaled softly and set his brush aside. He stood up and approached her. “No matter where I am, I will always be Naga’s faithful servant, but even then, I want to be with you. And Chrom has many soldiers that will assist in his campaigns, so he won’t miss a priest like me.”

“But what about your dream of opening an orphanage?”

Libra tilted his head curiously. “Do you not want me to stay?”

“That’s not it! It’s just leaving everything you know behind is a tremendous sacrifice to make. Especially when it's to be with someone like me.”

“Someone like you?” Libra chuckled at that. “Kiran, you’re wonderful. Everything you do is good and just, and there’s no other place I’d rather be. Being by your side would be an honor and privilege.”

Her face burned to the touch. As always, Libra knew what to say to make her feel better, but this time his words held greater impact. Despite her flaws, he saw her as someone worthy enough to leave his home.

But she wouldn’t allow for that to be the case.

“Since I have the power to wield Breidablik, I won’t force you to choose between me and your world. Maybe I can visit Ylisse with you, and you can come to my world every once in a while? Askr will be our in-between.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course! Though, my world is… a mess, to put it lightly. I don’t know if you’d enjoy being there long term.”

“As long as I’m with you, then I can bear anything.”

She gave him a self-depreciative laugh. “You say that now.” Libra then gave her the flattest look she’d ever seen him wear, and she laughed harder with mirth. “I’m sorry, but your expression is priceless right now. Okay, okay, I promise we’ll stick together, no matter what.”

His face melted back to its usual candidness, though he appeared amused. “Good. That’s all I ask for now.”

Kiran wrapped her arms around herself, withholding the urge to embrace the man. She knew about his struggles with haphephobia — his fear of touch. She didn’t want to impose herself on him, especially during this tender confession.

However, nothing escaped his notice. Libra noted her body language with a slight furrow of his brow. He knew something was off.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah. I really just want to give you a hug, but I know you wouldn’t like that, sooo…”

Libra stilled, and this time she grew concerned for him. Before she could ask what was wrong, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“You can.”

“What?”

“You can touch me. I… I actually would like it very much.”

Warmth bloomed inside her chest. He trusted her.

“Okay. I’ll be gentle.” Kiran took the two steps needed to initiate contact, and true to her word, she tenderly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest.

His heartbeat raced, but with startling softness, he embraced her in return. He pulled her a little closer, and she felt the safety of being wrapped in his arms. She could also feel the muscles hidden under his monkish garb, but that was an observation that could be addressed at another time.

“Thank you for trusting me, Libra. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“And I must thank you for your patience with me. Fortunately, the haphephobia is not as bad when I’m with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You soothe me.”

Kiran hummed in approval. “That’s good.”

With her need for physical contact sated, she unwrapped herself from him and peered up into his beautiful face. His eyes were bright green and shining with unspoken adoration, and he still held her close.

“So, what now?” She asked him.

“I would still like to finish your portrait, but I realize you sending the heroes home would take too much of your energy. Perhaps we can go to the gardens and rest once you’re done.”

That was when Kiran realized she was still in the great hall. By now, the morning sun leaked through the giant windows, and it wouldn’t surprise her if the other heroes saw her and Libra clearly now.

She was so lost in him she completely forgot about the world.

“You know, I’d like that very much.” She admitted shyly.

Before she could pull away, Libra lowered his neck and gingerly kissed her forehead. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped, and a flurry of butterflies burst in her stomach as her cheeks heated once more. This time, though, the tips of her ears were also hot.

“Libra?”

“Thank you for letting me stay, Kiran. It means so much to be together like this.” 

She gave him a mute nod, too flustered to speak. He finally released her, and they took a step back from each other. 

“I’ll take my things to my room then. I’ll see you once you’re... done.”

She noticed Libra’s gaze drifted over her shoulder, so she turned to look behind her. There, she found a small crowd circling something in the center of the hall. She didn’t notice the commotion earlier, and she turned to Libra to see if he was just as confused. He was.

“I wonder what’s going on,” Kiran questioned.

“Should we investigate?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

They left the safety of the back wall and approached the circle. As they drew closer, it was as if the heroes sensed their arrival, and they parted to let them see what was going on. They all had knowing smiles on their faces though, and that immediately made Kiran suspicious.

At the center of the circle stood Joshua and Commander Anna. The two red-heads were bickering, and she could see Joshua’s coin purse dangling from his hand. This clued Kiran on the fact a bet had been placed, and Joshua was on the losing end.

“Kiran!” Anna called out, making her jump at the suddenness of it. “Get over here and tell us the truth!”

“Huh?”

“You and Libra are a couple now, right?”

Kiran sputtered in alarm. “When did you start making bets on my love life?” 

“Since forever ago! Now, come on, is it a yes or no?”

She looked up at Libra, who was far more composed than she was. Sometimes she wondered how he kept his calm mien at all times. He merely smiled at her look before answering.

“I’d like to think so,” Libra commented.

Her brain fizzled. “Y-Yeah, we are.”

Anna beamed. “Congratulations, you two!”

Joshua heaved an exaggerated sigh, placing the coin purse in Anna’s hands. “I suppose I lost this wager. Next time, Lady Luck will be on my side.”

There was a ripple of groans and laughter that spread through the gathered crowd. Kiran, still red in the face, shook her head in exasperation.

Joshua took losing like a champ, but what was there to gain from betting on who she ended up with? Other than gold, of course. Or maybe it really was that simple?

“Okay, you guys had your fun. Who’s ready to go home?” Kiran said, drawing attention back to her.

With amicable responses, and some congratulatory words directed towards her and Libra, Kiran led the gathered heroes outside towards the summoning dais. She had peeked at Libra before she left, and he smiled warmly at her before taking his leave.

 _How did I get so lucky?_ She wondered.

He was a good man. Gentle, but strong. He was someone who saw the light in her and encouraged her growth. If it weren’t for his steadfastness, she would’ve shriveled up and lost her potential of being a good summoner. He was there to keep her sanity when she was about to lose it all.

Honestly, what did he see in her? He was always helping her, asking for nothing but her comfort in return. She would happily spend her days returning the kindness he showed her, but knowing him, he would insist that it wouldn’t be necessary.

Kiran withheld a sigh and returned her focus to the present. Right now, the heroes were saying their farewells to each other. Some shook hands while others embraced. The more stoic and prickly of the bunch kept their distance as much as possible, but even then they had built camaraderie with her and like-minded heroes and said their goodbyes.

Lucius and Lukas approached her privately since they had been a part of her most trusted team. They shared many battles together, and it was only right to part ways with well wishes and kind words.

“It has been a pleasure working with you, Kiran,” Lukas said. “I’ve learned a lot while I was here, and I’ll take that knowledge with me to help the Deliverance.”

“I know you’ll do great. You’ve been such a great help, but I’m sure everyone will be happy to see you once you’re back home. I’m going to miss you being my reading buddy though.”

Lukas chuckled. “The feeling is mutual. I enjoyed our time together. Perhaps you can visit, and we can debate philosophies for old times' sake.”

“I’d love that.”

Lucius smiled at their light banter. “I’ve always appreciated the time you took to know us all. I’ll never forget you, Kiran.”

“Aww, Lucius!” Kiran always held a deep respect for the monk because he was always so compassionate and understanding. “Thank you for everything you’ve done. Not just for the heroes and the Order, but for me too.”

“I’m pleased to have been able to assist in Askr’s cause, but I’m happy to hear I’ve helped you too.” Lucius donned a thoughtful look. His blue eyes searched hers for a moment. “What will you do now?”

“Well, I plan to stay in Askr for a while, but I will visit everyone until I’m ready to head home… if ever. I don’t know how long it will take for me to decide that, but I know my view of the world has changed. I can never go back to living my old life.”

Lucius and Lukas both nodded to her words. They understood what she meant.

“What of Libra?” Lukas asked her.

“Hmm?”

“Will he return to your world with you?”

“Oh, we talked about it a little. I don’t want to take him away from his world, but he said it’d be fine if it came down to it.”

“Brave man.” Lukas said.

“Indeed. May Saint Elimine watch over you both,” Lucius said his blessing with a smile.

“Thanks, you guys.” She held her arms wide. “Now, get over here. I’m not letting you two leave without a hug.”

The two of them chuckled, and Kiran took turns hugging them. Lukas was all brawn and red armor, but she ignored the discomfort of the armor’s edges poking into her. When she embraced Lucius, he was in soft robes and of slight build, and she worried she’d break him. Still, Lucius returned the gesture, his touch as gentle as his spirit.

When Kiran stepped back, she had to take a deep breath to hold back the tears. She never did well with goodbyes.

“Alright, everyone! Gather on the dais in groups of ten. You’ll be back home in seconds!”

The heroes eagerly took their spots on the massive dais, and she pulled Breidablik from her belt. She held the gun-like artifact in front of her with a finger on the trigger.

“I’ll see you around,” she promised them. She pulled the trigger and Breidablik shot out a sphere of light. 

When the light touched the first heroes, it spread like wildfire, consuming the rest of the group. Then the familiar light pillars reached the sky before they vanished before her eyes. She had successfully sent them home.

“Okay, next group!”

Herding the heroes didn’t take long. At most, it took ten minutes to send everyone back, but she was so worn out afterward she couldn’t stand straight. Seeing the smiling faces of her friends in her mind’s eye, Kiran flopped onto the grass and stared into the blue sky.

Seconds turned into minutes as she slowly recovered her energy. She knew she had to move herself to the castle gardens to meet Libra. Could she do it, though? 

She lifted an arm experimentally, but it was so heavy it fell back to the ground with a soft thump. Sighing, she refocused her attention on the clouds lazily drifting by. As she found shapes in the cottony masses, she heard birdsong and the rustling of leaves in the wind.

She didn’t know how long she stayed there, but when a shadow fell over her, she turned her head to find Libra nearby.

“Oh, you’re here!” She exclaimed. Kiran rolled in the grass so she was on her stomach. “I’ll get up in a moment. I’m just recovering from the session.”

“Kiran, there’s no need to rush.” Libra knelt down and patted her head. “I was worried about this session’s toll. Can you stand?”

Libra’s touch was so comforting that she wanted to melt into him. But she didn’t. “Um, I can try.” He waited for her to reorient herself, but when she stood her legs wobbled like jelly, and she leaned into him for support. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I can move very well.”

“Don’t apologize. You’ve done a noble thing by sending the other heroes home, but it was at the cost of your own health. Would the gardens still be ideal, or would you prefer to rest in your room?”

Her room sounded better and better by the minute. That was where her fluffy bed was located, after all.

“My room would be nice. Maybe when I recover, we can go to the gardens together.”

Nodding in understanding, Libra smiled before he easily swept her off her feet and into his arms. She squeaked in surprise and quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was to her embarrassment she realized he was carrying her like a bride.

“Libra, are you sure this is okay?” She said, peering into his face for any sign of discomfort.

“I’ll be fine. Like I said, the haphephobia is better when it comes to you.”

“But you don’t have to carry me!” The last thing she wanted was for Libra to strain himself. True, he may swing a battleaxe as if it weighed nothing more than a feather, but carrying a person was a different matter altogether. Still, she had to admit it was rather romantic to be held so closely...

Before she could think of more protests, Libra nuzzled his nose into her hair, forcing potential words to catch in her throat. “But I want to do this for you,” he said, amused. “You wouldn’t deny me the pleasure, would you?”

Oh, so that’s how he was going to play this game. Kiran pouted, but her heart softened when she caught his sweet expression. She could never refuse him.

“Alright, you win this time,” she grumbled half-heartedly. Libra’s chuckle reached her ears as he walked back towards the castle. 

The places where his hands touched left her tingling. He was firm but gentle, and she trusted him not to drop her. But she was curious too, and she smirked to herself when she nuzzled her face against his neck, and Libra took a sharp intake of breath in response.

“Sorry,” she whispered, though she didn’t mean it.

Libra’s skin warmed, and though she couldn’t see his face from this angle, she knew he was blushing.

When they reached the western wing of the palace, she wondered how they'd open the door to her room. Would he put her down? Or would she reach over and turn the knob while remaining in his arms?

“Hold on to me for a moment,” Libra said once they reached their destination. She tightened her hold on his shoulders, and he expertly maneuvered himself to reach the knob without letting her down. When the door creaked open, he repositioned his hand at her back once more, and he used his foot to open the door wider.

“Wow, you make it seem like you carry damsels in distress every day.”

“Hardly so,” Libra replied, entering her room and immediately heading towards her bed. 

He gently set her down on the bed’s edge, and once she was sitting, he knelt down and helped by taking off her boots.

“Oh, Libra. Let me do that.”

“No need,” he said, setting the boots beside her bed. When he straightened to his full height, he coaxed her to remove her robe, which she did. He took it from her and hung it on a prong of a nearby coat rack. “It’s time for you to rest now. I would like you to feel comfortable while doing so.”

“Thank you.” Kiran felt a little bad for teasing him earlier, but in all honesty? She couldn’t get enough of him. She wanted to hold him close, to keep breathing in his clean scent that reminded her of sunshine, and to share a proper kiss. Unfortunately for her, she was feeling shy again. “Are you going to leave?”

“Do you want me to?”

“No,” she said honestly. “Could you stay with me?”

Libra smiled, and she saw how the morning light filtered from her bedroom window and cast itself over Libra’s form. His golden hair shone, and the green of his eyes were hypnotizing. His expression softened when their gazes met.

“Of course.”

Libra went to close the door, and she struggled to get herself under the covers. Her body weighed as much as lead, but she managed to tuck herself inside. Once she was at rest, she watched as Libra took the chair at her desk and brought it beside the bed.

“Do you need another blanket?” Libra asked her. She shook her head, and he acknowledged her decision by taking a seat. “Would you like to talk until you fall asleep?”

“I really don’t want to sleep,” Kiran murmured. Her eyelids were as heavy as her limbs, but she forced them to remain open. “So much has already happened today. I learned you like me, and that your haphephobia isn’t so bad when I’m around. I want to keep spending the day with you…”

“We have plenty of time,” Libra assured her. “Today, and for many days to come.”

_And perhaps the rest of our lives?_

Kiran didn’t voice her last thought out loud. This relationship was still so new that she didn’t want to scare Libra away with passionate feelings. But, ideally, she would like to spend her life with him. Would he feel the same way? If not today, maybe someday?

There was a meaningful pause between them, and Kiran was the first to break it.

“I would love to see your world with you,” she said, changing the subject. “Where should we go first?”

They had talked about Ylisse before, but they never went into the details of must-see locations in his country, or the rest of the world. Kiran figured it made Libra homesick, so she only asked about the general stuff in the past. Now, though, was the right moment to dream a little, and learn more about the man she loved.

They talked for a good twenty minutes, deciding on visiting the temple where Libra served. He would get to see some familiar faces, and she could learn about his religion first-hand. Libra described the statues bearing Naga’s likeness, and the holy artifacts that assisted in their worshipping, and she grew more and more curious despite her initial sleepiness.

However, even her curiosity wasn’t enough to keep her fully attentive, and she was drifting off as Libra talked about the Mila Tree in Valm, and how it was a resting place for divine dragons. He noticed.

“Oh dear, I must be boring you,” Libra said, reaching a hand over to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. She stubbornly shook her head.

“I’m not bored. I want to see the Mila Tree with you.” Kiran hummed and nestled her head further into the pillow, thinking about the mental image Libra painted of the colossal tree that housed a shrine at the very top. “It sounds utterly amazing.”

“We will see it then. Soon.” Libra dropped his hand and used the pad of his thumb to stroke her cheekbone. It was a loving and tender touch. “I should let you sleep now. I’m not doing you any favors by keeping you awake.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Kiran rested her hand on top of his. “I promise to only take a power nap, anyway.”

Libra searched her eyes for… something. She couldn’t tell what he was looking for. “Is there anything else you need?”

Kiran blinked slowly, sleepily. “Can you kiss me?”

Libra’s eyes widened a fraction, but then they regained their usual warmth. “Yes, gladly.”

She let go of his hand as he stood from his chair and sat at the edge of her bed. She shifted until she was lying on her back, expectantly peering up at him through her lashes. When Libra leaned down, she felt his blond hair tickle her face before his lips pressed against hers.

His lips were soft, with a taste of subtle sweetness. He drew back a few inches, gazing back to gauge her reaction. When she smiled, the corners of his mouth quirked upward, and he leaned down to kiss her again, and again. Each kiss lasted longer and longer, and when their fingers tangled in each others' hair, they pulled apart while they still had their wits about them. They were catching their breaths, and before long they laughed, together.

“We mustn't get carried away,” Libra breathed, his face flushed, and eyes shining like jade.

Kiran giggled. “There’s always next time.” 

“Something to look forward to, then.” Libra leaned down to give her one last kiss, which was delicate and chaste. “Now sleep,” he murmured.

“I will,” Kiran promised, snuggling back into the bed. Her heart was beating excitedly in her chest, but knowing Libra would still be there when she woke up brought her a sense of peace. It made her think about when she first arrived here, when she wasn’t sure if her wish for change was for the better. Now, she knew for certain. 

Yes, it was for the better, and for once, reality was greater than her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed my writing, please leave kudos and comments! It means the world to me.


End file.
